


This is insane, I can't lose you

by Nudelkaetzchen



Series: Fenro fluff [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Art, Attempted Murder, Brainwashing, Family Fluff, Fighting, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, cursing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen
Summary: Being a hero is not always rewarding. Or every cliche you can think of where there is brainwashing. I know it's been done...too many times. But I still love it xD
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Fenro fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	This is insane, I can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on an art for this story. I will update it later :)  
> EDIT: Art at the end!
> 
> I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes!

Waking up that morning Fenton could feel a headache already forming so he just groaned and turned over to cuddle up to his boyfriend on the other side of the bed.

An annoyed sound left the others beak when he was woken up by the constant movements.

Sighing he just turned so that Fenton could crawl into his embrace.

"You do understand that this is getting out of hand right?" Asked the chicken in a sleep heavy voice.

"Mhm." Was his only answer from the duck who was already almost back to sleep in the protective embrace.

"You don't get to go back to sleep after waking me up." Said Gyro in an affectionate tone as he caressed the back and shoulders of the brown duck.

"I wanted to cuddle, I think I have a migraine coming up." Muttered Fenton as he nuzzled deeper into the warm feathers on Gyros chest.

"Again? You have been getting them more often lately."

"Yeah, I noticed too but I don't know what's causing them."

"Well, I have a few ideas."

"Don't start again, please. I am really not in the mood for this."

"Well too bad because we are going to talk about it! You always push this aside each time it comes up!"

"Yes, because I don't want to talk about it." Said Fenton, now pushing himself away from the other as they both got a bit louder.

"This is not something we should ignore any longer. The suit is wired to your brain and what if that is causing all of these migraines. What if there are side effects and these are just warnings that we are ignoring!"

"You know I won't stop being Gizmoduck! We discussed this already!"

Gyro sat up in bed as Fenton turned on his other side facing away from him.

"I am not saying you should stop. What I am saying is, you should maybe give it a rest for a while and maybe get yourself checked out."

Fenton didn't say anything just pulled himself into a tight ball.

The older bird sighed and made the effort to calm down before talking again.

"Look, I am worried about you. If something were to happen to you and it turns out it was because of the suit, I would never forgive myself. But if you get yourself checked and it's not related then at least we know."

Silence.

"Please Fenton. I love you too much to lose you over this."

As these words left his mouth Fenton turned around to stare at him with wide surprised eyes.

"W-what?"

Gyro now also realizing what he said turned red but didn't look away from the intense gaze.

It took only a few seconds for the duck to fully turn around and pull the chicken tightly in an embrace.

Fenton held on tight and buried his face in the crook of Gyro’s neck while trying to hold back his sobs.

Some still managed to escape him, which in turn made the older bird pull him closer and put his head on top of the others.

"Hey s-silly, don't cry over this. You told me it didn't matter to you if I said it or not."

Fenton only shook his head as more whimpers and sniffling left him.

"Yes I know what I said...it makes me so happy nonetheless."

Gulping down his own emotions Gyro caressed Fenton’s back to soothe him.

"Hey, look at me."

Albeit slowly, Fenton reluctantly raised his head away from the other and looked up with glistening eyes.

Gyro could feel his heart melting at the sight and without missing a beat, laid a kiss on the others beak before moving further up and kissing his tearstained eyes gently.

It was such a tender moment that the duck couldn't help but let out another sob which now was accompanied by a happy smile.

"I love you." Whispered Gyro and kissed Fenton again.

"It's not fair what you are doing, you know."

"Well, is it working?"

Nodding slowly the duck sighed and sank back into the other.

"Yeah, I'll go and get it checked out."

"Thank you."

They stayed in silence for just a few moments.

"Can you say it again?"

"Now you are overstepping the boundaries."

Both of them laughed at that but then Gyro leaned next to the others ear and whispered in a low voice, that made the duck squeeze his eyes shut and whimper quietly.

Smirking Gyro pushed the other down onto the bed and kissed him a little harder now, both of them forgetting everything else for just a while.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

That afternoon Fenton’s headache got much worse and Gyro found him lying on the couch in the living room, with his arm over his eyes and a grimace on his face.

Staring at him for a few seconds from the doorway in sympathy, the chicken made his way into the bathroom to get a wet towel. As he came back into the living room he slowly sat down on the couch and pushed Fenton’s arm out of the way before putting the towel in its place.

The duck grumbled at first as his arm was moved, but soon moaned in relief as the cold hit his forehead easing the pain.

"Thanks." Mumbled Fenton as his hand found one of Gyros and he squeezed it lightly.

"Of course, try to rest some more ok? I'll go make dinner, Boyd will be home soon."

"Kay." Was the only thing Fenton had the power to answer in the midst of his migraine.

With a sigh Gyro stood back up and left him to rest in quiet.

Not long after he started making dinner he heard the front door open and close and tiny feet tapping away on the hardwood floor as Boyd peaked into the kitchen with a big smile.

"I'm home!" He yelled and skidded over to hug Gyro enthusiastically.

"Welcome home! Dinner will be ready shortly."

Boyd raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Fenton was nowhere to be found. Usually when they were home, the two birds would cook dinner together. Fenton insisting that Gyro needed to learn to cook at least a little and this then turned into a routine they would do.

"Where is Fenton?"

"In the living room, migraine." Was the only thing the older bird said as he turned back to the stove to stir the food.

"Again? Is he going to be okay?"

Smiling sadly Gyro turned back around and crouched down to be eye level with the smaller bird.

"He's going to be okay. I finally convinced him to go see a doctor but I am sure he is just over exerting himself. How about you go and see how he is doing? Just make sure to be quiet okay?"

"Okay."

With that Boyd left the kitchen and as quietly as he could, entered the room where the duck was still lying on the bed in the same position.

Walking next to the brown bird Boyd gently touched his arm to let the other know he was there.

"Hey."

Fenton needed a few moments to register before he too said hi to the other.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Well...yeah. It hurts. But it will pass as always. Today is just extra sensitive."

"Can I help?"

Smiling fondly even with the pain, Fenton raised his arm slowly as an invite for the parrot to lie down beside him.

Wasting no time the little bird climbed up the bed and cuddled close to the duck. Fenton just pulled him closer with the arm he raised before, as small hands fisted his shirt. This made Fenton smile again because Boyd usually did this when he felt extra cuddly.

This was the position Gyro found them 20 minutes later as he went to check on them.

"Hey you two, dinners ready."

Boyd who had his eyes closed, instantly opened them to look at Gyro.

"He fell asleep." Whispered the grey bird, as he slowly climbed down from the sofa, without disturbing the other.

"Good, that usually helps him through the worst part. Let's leave him to rest. We'll leave him some leftovers to heat up later when he feels like eating."

"Yeah, okay. I just wish he didn't have these."

"Me too kiddo, now come on you still need to eat."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When Fenton woke up it was much later as the house was completely dark when he looked around. He could still feel the traces of pain but it was bearable enough for him to get up and try to eat something since he could now feel his tummy rumbling.

He felt a presence and heard the light snoring coming from somewhere by his feet.

Sitting up he looked down and sure enough, Gyro was there, sitting on the ground with his back to the couch, fast asleep.

Fenton had to grimace as he saw the bad position the other was sitting in and how his head was tipped forward.  
He was going to have a sore neck for sure.

Reaching out he laid a hand on the birds cheek and gently ran it down and then over his beak.

Gyro blinked his eyes open and moved his head with a loud hiss while mumbling curse words, which of course made Fenton laugh.

Their eyes met in the dark and Gyro looked relieved when he saw that the duck was no longer in that much pain.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot. A bit hungry though."

"Yeah no wonder. You didn't eat the whole day yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long was I asleep?"

"Well I don't know exactly. I think I fell asleep around 1 am."

"You didn't have to stay here with me you know. You could have gone to bed."

"I know. Now come on. There are some leftovers in the fridge for you."

Getting up, but still taking it slowly, they both made their way into the kitchen where Fenton finally ate before they both went to bed for the remainder of the night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fenton didn't have any more serious headaches that week but he asked for an appointment for a checkup as he promised he would.

Gyro seemed satisfied, although wanting to make Scrooge pay a little extra for the checkup to be done sooner but Fenton talked him out of it.

Truth be told he was scared. What if the headaches were really because of the suit? If Gyro found out...well it would not be a good conversation between them if it came to that.

But Fenton didn't want to think about that right now, as he was typing away on his computer in the laboratory trying to come up with something new.

The alarm that went off made him and Gyro look up from their table and then look at each other. The Gizmoduck suit, when not worn by Fenton, would usually be silent. Something big was happening to make it go off like that.

The duck sprang into action and ran over to the bag containing the suit.

He took out the helmet and placed it on his head to see what it picked up. Gyro was behind him, silently observing with his arms crossed.

"This is extremely unusual. I am picking up a multitude of signals from all over the city. They emit the same type of energy signature. I have to go check it out."

Taking the helmet off he turned back to be face to face with the chicken. They silently looked at each other before Gyro just nodded with his head.  
Smiling, Fenton only murmured a small thank you before the activation words left his mouth.

Gizmoduck stood there in his full glory and with one last "I'll be quick" he was flying out the lab through the emergency hatch.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"It has been 3 hours and he's still not back! Something must have happened, I am sure of it! I ran a full scan for the suit but it's as if it just disappeared off the earth!"

"Calm down lad. I am sure there is a good explanation for all of this."

"You do not understand! He would be back by now! He should be back by now! I-I need…"

Scrooge laid a hand on the distraught birds shoulder.

"We will find him! Try to calm down Gyro."

"I can't..."

Just at that moment the door swung open and Boyd and the other ducklings ran inside.

The little parrot immediately went to cling onto Gyros legs and looked up to him with wide searching eyes.

"I am sorry but we heard. I know we shouldn't have eavesdropped but I was so worried!"

Sighing and getting down on his knees Gyro took Boyd into his arms and stood up again while holding the little bird.

"It's okay. I know you are worried. I am too."

"We will all help to find him!" Webby shouted as she jumped and fist bumped the air.

"Yeah!" Came the chorus from the others.

Gyro looked at the children, who looked back at him with enthusiasm, before turning back to face the old duck.

"I told ya we will find him. We work together as a family."

Nodding but not saying anything the chicken only held tighter onto Boyd.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gyro was getting more and more agitated and if he was being honest with himself he was on the verge of hyperventilation and just fainting from stress and worry.

The only thing that kept him from losing it completely was Boyd. He had to be strong in front of the little robot.

They have all been searching for hours but there was no sign of the duck or even the armor. It was like he was swallowed up by the earth itself.

Gyro ran every test imaginable that would help them to find the other but without luck.

He was fisting and pulling at his hair without noticing that he pulled out a few feathers as his phone suddenly went off.

He frantically pulled it out from his pocket, almost dropping it in the process and looked at the caller id.

It was Fenton.

Pushing the green button, he raised it to his ear with shaking hands and all but yelled into the phone.

"FENTON!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM? WHERE-"

"To think that this would cause you this much agony is truly making me happy, intern."

Gyro was speechless for a moment before his brain caught up with the voice on the other end.

"Akita?"

"I gave you so many hours but in the end, I have to help you figure things out."

"Where is he? I swear if you hurt him I'll…"

"I don't think you are in any position to threaten me. You should think about your words to me more carefully."

Gritting his teeth in pure anger Gyro had to swallow back all of the nasty things he wanted to yell at his former boss and mentor.

Instead he talked as calmly as he could while walking up and down.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"What I would worry about is yourself."

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the ground and Gyro and Boyd both stared in the direction where large dark smoke was billowing up in the sky.

"I would check that out if I were you."

With that the phone disconnected and Gyro couldn't even hear the beeping noise as his blood was rushing in his ears.

"Come on, we need to go!"

Yelled Boyd as he grabbed onto the older birds hand and pulled him in the direction where more and more explosions could be heard.

It took them only a few minutes to get there with the little bird carrying Gyro halfway.

The sight that greeted them would haunt both birds for the longest time. Gizmoduck, who stood in the middle of the street surrounded by rubble from multiple destroyed buildings, was firing rockets in every direction.

People were running and screaming as they tried to get away from the collapsing buildings and explosions. It was utter chaos.

Gyro stood there for a moment just gaping with his eyes opened wide in disbelief. What was happening?!

Boyd who got over his surprise a lot faster than the older bird, flew over to Fenton and hovered in front of his visor.

"Fenton! What are you doing? Has your suit malfunctioned? Do you need help?"

No answer came as the duck just looked at him before raising his arm and starting to shoot the little bird.

The robot parrot was lucky that his reflexes were quick as ever as he managed to maneuver himself out of harm’s way. As he landed back on the ground next to Gyro he stared up at the chicken with sad eyes.

"He is acting strange. I think he didn't recognize me at all. What should we do? I don't want to fight him."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself enough to think about the situation, Gyro looked around before turning to the little bird who was anxiously waiting for something to happen.

"Ok listen to me. You need to get people out of here. Get them as far away as you can. Help them if they are stuck somewhere. That is the most important thing you can do at the moment."

"Ok, what about you?"

"I need to talk to Fenton."

Little hands grasped at his pant leg and held on tight.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me. Just go and save as many as you can. Could you also try and send out a signal for the others? We need as much help as we can get."

"Signal already sent."

"You are a good boy. I love you very much."

They hugged in the middle of the huge chaos before Gyro stood back up and ran in the direction of Gizmoduck, the smoke swallowing him up completely.

Boyd quickly did as he was told and went around helping everyone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gyro ran ahead at full speed, even as his vision was obscured by the smoke, making him teary eyed and almost running into others multiple times.

Not caring about anything else other than getting to his most precious person in the world, he stumbled and coughed but continued on. Finally after what felt like an eternity to him he came face to face with the towering robot form of his boyfriend. He truly was a different entity when he was wearing the suit that they built together all those years ago.

Breathing harshly as his thoughts were scattered all over the place he could only yell his name.

"FENTON!"

The duck seemed to notice the new voice even in all the surrounding cacophony of sounds.

They stared at each other for a long while. Neither of the two moving even a muscle. One of them didn't know what to say, the other maybe not capable to say anything.

The one thing Gyro was sure about was that he was going to get Fenton back, at any cost.

"I know you can hear me! He is making you do this! None of this is your fault! Please let me help you!"

It was all too familiar. The same scene, that transpired in Tokyolk with Boyd, playing in his head like a loop. Where everything turned out okay in the end and the little bird overcame his bad programming.

Gyro knew this was not the same. Fenton was by no means a robot. He was a living being under all that metal armor.

He saw as one of Gizmoduck’s arms slowly rose in his direction. The little hatch on the armor by his wrist opening up and revealing a missile that was aimed exactly where he now stood.

Gulping he didn't dare look away. He knew he needed to get out of the way but he just couldn't bring himself not to trust the other. Fenton would never hurt him, right?

He also knew that if Fenton had no control over his actions, then he would shoot and then Gyro would most likely die in the explosion. He couldn't do that to Fenton. The duck would never forgive himself. The chicken was sure that if Fenton knew what was happening at the moment, he was tormenting himself for letting it happen.

He had to somehow distract him so he could get closer and deactivate the armor manually. Only he and Fenton knew of this little extra installation. It was a necessary precaution after what happened with Beaks getting his hands on the suit.

"Whatever he did to you, you can overcome it! You are a fucking genius, as much of a scientist as me, if not a better one!"

The arm was not lowered but the duck stood perfectly still, as if listening, so Gyro continued.

"This is insane, I can't lose you like this! I can't lose you, not now, not ever! Do you hear me?! I fucking love you! Now tell me you love me because I said it, so now you have to as well!"

The chicken yelled each word across the street and his eyes filled with tears which he blinked away the next moment.

"He can hear you Gyro, but sadly he is not capable to do anything else than what I tell him to do. The only reason he didn't shoot you yet is because I told him to wait. I wanted to see the pathetic way you tried to help him. As always you are too naive and rely on feelings instead of cold hard facts. That will be your downfall in the end."

Akita came out from behind Fenton, standing on a new type of hovering disc as it seemed. A perfectly smug grin plastered on his face.

Gyro gritted his teeth in anger.

"I have to thank you though. When you came back to Japan with 2BO I thought that he was the most advanced technology I would ever get my hands on, but then I saw your little friend in the armor. I instantly knew that if the armor was not controlled by someone so reliant on feelings it would be the perfect weapon."

"Then why the hell not wear it yourself?!"

"You think me such a fool that I would put myself in physical danger when I can just control the one inside of it? I lost 2BO because of you and now you are going to lose your precious loved one because of me."

"The only one who is going to lose anything will be you when I am through with you!"

"Harsh words. Let's test if they are true. Gizmoduck, attack Gyro Gearloose. I want him dead."

Gizmoduck didn't even hesitate as he fired at the bird standing only a few meters away from him. Gyro gasped and could only cover his head when he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air and away from the explosion.

Opening his eyes, he breathed in relief when he looked up and saw Boyd carrying him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Is Dr. Akita making him do this?"

"Yeah, he can't help it at the moment. We have to find a way to get close to him so I can deactivate his link to the helmet. Without that it would not function anymore."

"I can distract Fenton."

"I don't know if I want you to do that."

"Please it's the only way!"

Gyro knew that they didn't have any other choice, the little bird more than capable to take care of himself in battle.

"Okay, but please be careful!"

"Don't worry dad."

Boyd deposited Gyro behind a truck before flying away again.

Gyros heart beat fast as adrenaline rushed through his body and made his muscles tense.

This had to work!

He peeked out from behind the large vehicle and saw as the two battled against each other. Sparks flew and there were multiple explosions that lit up the sky. Gyro had to wait for the perfect moment. As long as they stayed in the air he had no chance to get close enough to Fenton to deactivate the armor.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder that made him jump and let out a screech that he would later deny came out of his beak.

“Calm down lad, we came as fast as we could.”

Gyro looked at Scrooge and just as he said everyone was there to help.

The kids were huddling close to each other as Huey was talking to them rapidly about all the different weapons the Gizmoduck suit had so that they could be ready for them.

Donald and Della were not far from the little ducklings, as they looked up to the sky at the explosions and the noise of the fight.

Even that idiot driver came with his purple caped vigilante, actor, friend or whoever that was.

Gyro was sure that now, they would succeed in getting Fenton back.

The plan was pretty simple in theory.

Gyro knew that those signals had to do something with all of this and so he knew they had to get rid of them.

Scrooge, Della, Launchpad and Darkwing Duck (as he was reminded, multiple times) would go to the different locations, while Gyro would stay hidden here since he was the only one who knew how to deactivate the suit.

Distract Akita for as long as it took to bring Gizmoduck down to the ground and to deactivate the suit. If Akita were to find out about the killswitch, then the chicken was sure that they wouldn’t get another chance to get close to it.

The kids were to stay back with their uncle and observe the signals, helping the others navigate in the city to get to them faster.

Everyone nodded at the plan and then as one giant oiled machine they took off. Scrooge and Della were running on foot while Launchpad and the vigilante took to the roofs.  
For a few moments, nothing happened and Gyro had to stare up into the clouds again in hopes of seeing his boy and his boyfriend in one piece.

“Come on, come on where are you two?”

“I see you have some comrades here to try and help you intern. But it will make no difference. By controlling the armor I can eradicate everyone here and then I will go back to Japan and exact my revenge on anyone who belittled me!”

The voice of Akita seemed to carry from everywhere around him making his blood boil and his hands clench in anger.

Staying silent was the hardest thing to do but he could not blow his cover. He had to stay calm.

He could hear the others talking through his earpiece and as much as he could tell they were all very close to the sources of the signals.

The children doing a fantastic job navigating them through the city, although he could tell that the red baseball cap boy and the little girl were the ones that were doing the most talking.

He would have to try and learn their names after this.

“I found a van with a weird satellite on top. Is this it?”

“Yes that has to be it! You have to somehow destroy it mom!”

“No problemo!”

“I found one too I think.”

“No LP that is just a sign for a donut shop!”

“Oh my bad DW!”

“Keep looking!”

Gyro tuned them out, as he could hear a loud clang and something heavy hitting the ground.  
Peeking out he could feel his heart stop for a moment as he saw the little parrot lying in a crater with dust flying every which way.

“Boyd!”

He yelled as he jumped out and ran over to the parrot’s side. Landing on his knees he cradled the little body close to his own. Boyd’s one arm was bent in a weird way as wires were exposed and sparks flew at random intervals. The little bird’s eyes opened and stared up at the chicken in pain.

“I’m sorry.”

“You did great! I am so proud!”

The older bird hugged the tiny body and cradled his head close to his chest in hopes of easing some of the pain.

This was short lived however, when he heard another sound, as propellers slowed to a stop and a heavy thud landed in front of him.

Looking up with pain in his eyes he was met with the emotionless face of his lover. His visor was slightly cracked and one part of his armor near the shoulder had a hole in it. Boyd made sure not to hit anything vital when he attacked.

Gasping heavily he just held on tighter to the little body, even turning a bit so he was protecting him from any more physical harm.

“Fenton...can you hear me?”

There was no reaction as the duck came closer to the two birds covering on the floor by his feet.

Gyro could hear a menacing laugh in the distance but he was too focused on the bird in front of him, to actually give a damn about anything else at the moment.

Boyd tried to free himself from the scientists grasp but the other made sure he held on tight. The little parrot would have to force himself out of the embrace which of course he was not about to do.

“Goodbye Gyro Gearloose.”

This could not be it! Where were the others?! Why wasn’t anyone helping? Fenton! Fenton would have to live with this burden for the rest of his life! This was not happening! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?!

“-RO! GYRO! ALL OF THE SATELLITES HAVE BEEN DESTROYED! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!”

Opening his eyes wide and staring into the equally startled gaze of Boyd, Gyro knew that this would be the one and only chance they would get, as Gizmoduck stood frozen in one place. Without the signals the evil dog was not able to control him anymore.

Without hesitation the little bird took off with Gyro hanging on as they both tackled the robot duck to the ground. Boyd holding Fenton down as Gyro quickly pushed a panel on the helmet and punched in the 5 digit deactivation code.

‘Connection disabled’

It was the most beautiful sound the bird heard in a long time, as he fell to the ground with a heaving chest and the helmet in his arms, looking up when a shadow fell on him.

“NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?! GET UP! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID GET BACK UP AND KILL HIM!”

Akita was standing there angrier than Gyro had ever seen him while pushing a button on a remote control in a rage.

The chicken only raised a trembling arm and flipped the old dog off as talking at the moment seemed impossible for him.

A purple blur suddenly tackled the shiba dog and they fell to the ground with a thud and a loud grunt from the old mad scientist.

“You are going behind bars, crook!”

Gyro couldn’t even care as the idiot vigilante duck high fived the other idiot as they excitedly blasted cringy one liners.

Turning around and pushing himself up on shaking arms with the help from Scrooge, he landed next to the brown duck who was taken out of the armor and laid down on the ground.

Boyd already holding Fenton’s hand in his just looked up at Gyro with a big smile and the older bird couldn’t help but return it a little.

Looking down at the other he could tell that there were no real physical injuries aside from a few bruises that he was sure the other got during his fight with Boyd. But the more pressing matter was the form of psychological issues that could remain from something like this. But for now, Gyro was only happy to hold the other in his arms again.

Groaning in pain, Fenton slowly blinked his eyes open and tried to focus his vision on the white bird in front of him.

"Take it slow, okay? No need to rush it."

"Gyro? I think you were right about the migraines. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner."

Laughing at the absurd time the duck decided to apologize, Gyro only shook his head and pulled the other into a hug.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad I have you back in my arms."

"Did I...was anyone…?"

"There were no casualties lad, if that is what you are worryin' about. A lot of injured but no one was critical. I will clear it all up with the press as well so don't think about any of that. Just get better."

"Thank you Mr. Mcduck. I am glad."

Nodding the old duck just walked over to his family to give them some time.

"I am also glad you are okay. I was really worried."

Fenton just now noticed Boyd on his other side, holding his hand in a tight grip with his one good arm.

"Oh no, Boyd! Your arm! I did that didn't I?! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It can be easily fixed."

The little parrot looked up at Gyro who only nodded.

"It will be better than ever. I may even reinforce it with a stronger material."

"That would be cool!"

"Still...I just wish I listened to you and...and got this checked out...I-I didn't k-know...I…"

"Hey, stop that! No one is blaming you. You couldn't have known. It's all over now."

The three of them hugged in the middle of the destroyed road before sirens interrupted the tender moment.

Ambulances were all over the town and taking care of the injured people, while firefighters cleared the rubble and started to put out the fires.

Police officers swarmed them and Gyro just looked on silently as Darkwing handed over Akita to one officer, who cuffed him and led him away.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as multiple police officers stared at Fenton as if he were dangerous.

A few even came closer holding their guns in hand and pointing it at the duck.

In that moment multiple things happened at once.

Gyro pulled Fenton closer to himself, shielding him from prying eyes while Boyd stood up and turned to face the cops. Huey was the quickest to get to his little friends side by standing protectively over the brown duck.

Soon enough everyone was standing there like a protective wall, shielding Fenton and Gyro from view.

The chicken saw flashes come from multiple places and he knew that the press also managed to get here and wanted to take photos.

Scrooge who was used to this kind of attention, immediately knew what to say to them and so they did not come any closer. Gyro was immensely grateful for all their help.  
In the end they managed to get away from the crowd without anyone noticing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was two months later and Akita was already taken back to Japan and behind bars again. Inspector Tezuka reassured them that he would not be getting out of jail if she had any say in it and luckily she had. However Fenton was getting restless. He understood why his boyfriend didn't want him to put on the armor and go out to do his hero business. He really did understand, but it was getting a bit ridiculous.

At first it was sort of cute how protective the chicken was of the younger duck, but still it was kind of driving Fenton nuts. He was usually very happy go lucky and not much could bring him down.

But not being able to help people was taking its toll and everyone around him could feel it. He was grumpy and restless. Sometimes he would complain a lot and then other times he wouldn't really talk about anything that was not everyday necessity. 

The only one he was mostly normal with was Boyd. The little parrot could feel the tension that was between his two adoptive parents. He knew they had to talk about this eventually but neither of them wanted to breach the subject.

Gyro was more irritated and would shout more often in anger when his experiments didn't go the way he wanted them to. In these moments of rage no one dared to approach him.

Finally one afternoon as they were sitting down to eat, all the tension came to a boiling point and of course it was Gyro who was the first to finally burst.

"How long do you intend to keep this up?!"

Fenton looked up at the biting tone and his eyes narrowed.

"You are one to talk! You have been behaving like a maniac."

"Well it's good to know what you think of me! But the reason I have been acting as you put it, like a maniac is because of you!"

"Oh, so now I am at fault for your mood?!"

"Yes! You have been moping about for weeks now and it's getting worse!" Gyro stood up as he got louder.

"You know full well why I have been down but every time I try to bring it up you avoid me!"

"Welcome to my world! Doesn't this situation sound familiar to you? You did this to me for months when I insisted you get checked for those damn migraines. But you never wanted to listen!"

"Yes I know and I said I was sorry! Why can't you let that go already?!"

"BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU, YOU IDIOT DUCK!"

Silence settled between the two as Gyro just gasped for air after his outburst as fat tears cascaded down his face.

Fenton’s mouth staying wide open as all fight was drained from him as suddenly as it arrived.

"G-Gyro…"

"Fuck! I know I have been behaving like an asshole, I know that. But… it was just driving me crazy that after what happened you wanted to go back to being Gizmoduck and I just fucking couldn't handle that!"

Stepping closer to the chicken Fenton’s mouth wobbled as he too got tears in his eyes. He was a bird who showed emotions pretty easily, unlike Gyro, so seeing his loved one like this made him instantly feel regret and remorse.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you felt like this. I-" Fenton gulped audibly "I will stop being Gizmoduck if that is what you really want."

Looking up as if he was slapped in the face Gyro stared at the duck in disbelief.

"You would stop?"

"Yeah I would. You mean so much more to me and I don't want to lose you over this."

Gyro just stared at him as even more tears came to his eyes.

"Even though you would be miserable without it? Even though you would have to live your life knowing that you cannot help people that way anymore?"

"I will just have to find other ways to help people that is less...dangerous to my health. And I could never be miserable when I am with you."

The older bird suddenly pulled the duck into a crushing hug making Fenton let out an involuntary uff sound before he melted into the embrace.

"You idiot, you are just too good-hearted and pure for this world."

Laughing almost silently Fenton just closed his eyes.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment."

"Both."

"Okay I guess I can take both."

They stayed locked in a hug as Gyro murmured the next words.

"I fixed it."

"What?"

"The suit, I fixed it a couple of weeks ago. I just...didn't want to tell you. I wanted to hold you back as long as I could. I'm sorry."

"Gyro what? I just told you…"

"I know what you said. But I can't be the one in your life who causes you pain. And not being Gizmoduck is pain for you. I know that."

Sighing the chicken slowly leaned back to look into the wide eyes of his love.

"I installed a few new updates in it while I was at it. I also upgraded the armor and put in a firewall. Just promise me that when something happens you call me. If you feel something is off you talk to me. If you think the suit is not functioning correctly or you are hurt you won't go out without informing me first, okay? Just… I need to know you are safe."

A timid smile appeared on the ducks beak as he nodded to everything the other asked of him.

"I promise. I love you Gyro."

"I love you too."

The kiss they shared at that moment felt like the first time and both birds flushed a bright red as they finally made up.

"Can I...come back in now?"

Both birds froze and turned to the kitchen doorway where Boyd was peeking in and looking at them with a small smile.

They didn't even notice him leave the kitchen as they argued.

"We're sorry Boyd, did we scare you?" Asked Fenton as he opened his arms to invite the little parrot into their hug.

Not wasting any time Boyd ran over to them and almost pushed them over as he landed into their circle of arms and warm feathers.

"No, I know you needed to talk about this. I am happy you made up with each other."

Two sets of beaks started to preen his feathers on his head as he squirmed and giggled.

"So are we." Murmured Fenton as his eyes found Gyros again.

Fenton decided in that moment that yes being Gizmoduck was really important to him, but not as important as these two birds in his life.

Gizmoduck could wait a few more days.


End file.
